Neovenator
Though originally grouped with the megaraptorans in the family Neovenatoridae next to the carcharodontosaurids, some studies move megaraptorans to be tyrannosauroids and put Neovenator within Carcharodontosauridae itself. General Statistics *Name: salerii *Name Meaning: New Hunter *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 7.5-10 meters (25-33 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Neovenatoridae *Place Found: U.K *Describer: Hutt, Martill, and Barker, 1996 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Crisis Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The New Speed Star **Taiwanese: 急馳的新星 Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-30) **2nd Edition (017-竜) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (023-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (026-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (015-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (011-竜; Crisis Type) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-30) **1st Edition (Dino-30) **4th Edition (023-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (026-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-30) **Series 2 4th Edition (015-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-30) **1st Edition Extension (龍-30) **3rd Edition (023-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (026-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (015-龍; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Neovenator Card 3.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Neovenator Card 4.png|Neovenator arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Neovenator Card 2.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) D 30 loc.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (English 1st Edition) dino30-b.jpg|Back of Neovenator arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Neovenator Card 5.png|Neovenator arcade card (English 5th Edition) Neo5thback.jpg|Back of Neovenator arcade card (English 5th Edition) Neovenator Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Neovenator Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Neovenator Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Neovenator Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) NeoTai.jpg|Neovenator arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Neovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-074/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 6th/S1 5th/S1 4th arcade card *Flavor Text: The Neovenator was a slender carnivore with a small crest on its head. It was a relative of the Allosaurus. Screeching Neovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-040/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 1st & 2nd/S1 Orig, 1st, & Nemesis/S1 1st (Ext.) arcade card *Abilities: ;Summoning: Wind :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can reveal a Wind Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, search your deck for a Dinosaur that can be used to Dino Slash that Spectral Armor Dinosaur and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: スマートな体型の肉食恐竜だ。頭にひくいとさかがある。アロサウルスのなかまだ。 **English: A carnivore with a sleek body. Related to Allosaurus, it has a low crest. **Taiwanese: 體型苗條的肉食恐龍，頭上有著小型的頭冠，是異特龍的同伴。 *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg Card. *In the arcade game, this is one of the default dinosaurs used in 2-Player Battles. Gallery Neovenator_skeleton.jpg|Neovenator skeleton neo!.PNG > Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG